Ninja Battle!
by Andersonfanandadmirer
Summary: Just a little battle between a friend of mine and my own OC for a game. Set in the Narutoverse but having absolutely nothing to do with any of the actual characters, just so your warned. RxR!


I don't own Naruto!...Or the game rules that made this little duel between my character and a friends of mine possible. There really wasn't a point behind it but it was fun to do and interesting to test out my combat style of writing so lemme know what you think and more random battles may appear!

* * *

Taka glares coldly at the opponent who stood across the way from her, measuring the distance between the two of them very carefully before just barely shuffling forward closer to Daichi. A cold grin broke out across her face and her hands blurred through the hand signs of a powerful jutsu. The very air seemed to grow heavier around the man as Taka flooded the air with her chakra, bearing down on him with gravity itself. But before it got too unbearable it let up and stopped with a grimace on Taka's face as a misplaced hand sign disrupted the entire jutsu. "Damn."

It was a beautiful day for a skirmish, and Daichi was smiling at his opponent. Well, by beautiful, it was overcast by shadow, but that didn't seem to bother the teenager. When the feeling of gravity came to him, he did he best to take a stance, but looks sadly to his opponent when the technique fails. He bends his legs and puts his hands in a cup behind his back. "I'm sorry your technique did not work. I've been curious as to what your first move may have been." Dispensing with the pleasantry, he begins to chant an ominous phrase... "Kaaa, mee..." An orb of chakra, visible to the unaided eye, forms in his hands, "haaaaaa, meee..." With a thrust on his hands, the orb shoots forward with the final chant "Ha!" The orb strikes the ground directly in front of take, tearing open a thirty foot wide hole with her near the epicenter and drowning her in chakra.

When the onrushing stream of chakra was first fired off a worried look began to settle unto Taka's plain face until her years of experience caught up with her and told her a very important fact. She could evade this clumsy, if dangerous, attack with no problem. How couldn't she? It was only once she dashed to the side to get out of the way that she felt the floor begin to crumble away beneath her, dropping her down to the top floor of the empty building below. Even after the noise had abated rocks still fell from the edges of the pit and Taka picked herself back up slowly, brushing the dirt from her armored jacket. The chakra wave may not have hurt her but the fall did. The female jounin looked around the second floor of the building with calculating eyes. Trying to estimate just were the other might have gone and failing to find the kid. And staying down there, if he had fallen as well, would be suicide since he'd be in the perfect position to amubush her. So instead she bent her legs and leaped straight up into the air and forward, catching the edge of the crumbling ledge and hauling herself over top of it and back unto the roof and the dim overcast made by the tree overhead..

With Taka preoccupied with finding climbing up, the kid begins to rummage in his pockets for random material and begin to mix a few liquids together. The process shakes off the cover of dirt and stone he hid underneath as he begins to pour one vial's liquid into the other.

A feral grin came to her features as she finally caught sight of her target. Finally time to do some damage to him! Taka's hands were a veritable blur of motion as she went through the hand signs for one of a few 'special' jutsus she possessed. "Sennei Jashuu!" Came the cry from above before three black snakes with red lines down their back came from the woman's arm, seeking out Daichi and striking at him with vicious bites only one of which that managed to grab hold. (9 points of damage and 14 on grab check to constrict and I guess make flat-footed.) Just when it looked like she might let up, Taka once again moved her hands in those blurring fast hand motions. "Youton - Kusa Juuji!" At the last word she extended her hands as two wickedly barbed crimson chains struck Daichi

As the snakes ran at him, he dodged the first sliding underneath to right, and the second by sliding left. As soon as the third bits into his, he twirls and rips the snake out with centripetal force. He stops as he maneuvers through hand seals, "Shunpo!" As he says the words, he disappears from the second floor to stand only a few feet from Taka, only to be impaled through the shoulders with a cross of chains. He leans far back to following the energy of the jutsu, recovering his own by flipping backwards onto his feet. Not a moment after, he shouts "Goudan Kousoku!", but only stays still for a second. No time lost on the wasted techniques, he makes a second hand sign, "Hiryuu!"

Taka's eyes widened as the wind dragon came spiraling towards her and attempted to raise her arms up to deflect the chakra created dragon. It was a useless effort as she felt the wind hammer the breath out of her and weaken her body, coughing hard as she struggled to get her bearings back in time to intercept the next attack.

Daichi again shouts, "Godan Kousoku", but to no avail. Not even frustrated by the failure, he takes a step closer to Taka as if nothing happened. Without warning, his fist slams into Taka's chest, after which he turns and takes a spinning kick with the opposite leg. Before the first can touch down, the second bare-foot comes up from below and crashes against Taka's chin. Following the momentum, he flips over backwards, and lands on his feet just before Taka's next attack.

The dizziness was shaken in the same time as the blows landed. Pushed back by the repeated blows to her chest and chin and grimacing from the pain it gave her. Twisting her head to the side she spit out some blood and wiped it away with her hand...to conceal the kunai she was pulling out from her belt pouch. Kunai that had red tags with ominous script on them. "Eat this!" Jumping back a short distance, about five feet, the jounin threw both of the kunai in her hand. One buried itself in Daichi's shoulder while the other went whizzing past. "Ha!' Bringing her free hand up in the classic chakra focusing gesture, she energized both of the tags. The explosion behind her opponent only a prelude to the one going off from the kunai that had hit him...

From the cloud of smoke, Daichi's body can be seen flying through the air. A grim smirk crosses Taka's face just before Daichi disappears into more smoke to leave behind a small vial of clear liquid and a battery, which promptly explode themselves. From behind, the young jounin's voice can be heard. "Battle Ending Technique, Raikoden!" The technique is long in coming to form (in a battle counted by tenths of seconds), but the air around the roof turns dark as all the light is gathered into the shape of a tiger. Like lightning, the tiger vanishes from view, and then is only felt striking through Taka like the smoke-dragon from before. The light source behind Taka can be seen to fade, and the area take back it's ambience. As shocked by the lightning as Taka may be, Daichi let's his arms fall to his side and his knees to the ground. "Yup, battle over," he says with a smile before collapsing face first on the floor.

A scream of pain and rage could be heard as the dragon went crashing through her body and set her nerves ablaze with electrical charge that had her spasming and twitching from the pain. When it finished, the woman was wobbling back and forth but was still standing, with a grim look on her face she approached Daichi as a dark thought entered her mind. What would be the harm in using that technique to finish him off? Kneeling down beside him, she focused all of the pain she had felt that one horrible day and most of her chakra into one hand and pressed it to Daichi's back. "Demonic Release...Eye of the Emperor..."

As she kneels down to finish off the young boy, the color from his body can be seen to fade. The aura of happiness, present in the air even in his sleep, is drained away. There is little denying it, he is now dead. As Taka stands up, she breaths easy knowing the battle to be over, but is caught surprised as a loud roar from deep within vibrated the air. From her own body, the tiger made of lighting shoots out much as it did shoot in, appearing only once it had stopped and causing Taka's heart to race as volt after volt of electricity passed along her heart. The chakra tiger turns around and stares at the Jounin for a moment with contempt before fading away.

There was hardly even time to scream as the lightening tiger ripped its way out of her chest, setting her aflame with lighting once more. Taka could feel her heart racing at a dangerously high level, pounding much harder then it possibly should have and her thoughts ran in circles trying to figure out some way to slow it down. But it was too late. With a thud she fell down to her knees, blood trickling past her lips as a slow smile came to them. She could almost see them. Gin and Motoko...the man she had dedicated her life too...reaching out one hand to them...as if to pull them closer before falling to the ground. One last violent shudder racked her body before she went still, passed from this world.


End file.
